Could it be?
by Super-Chan
Summary: Valentine's day night. Savannah hates Valentine's day. But maybe this one isn't so bad? SavannahXStan fluff oneshot. Thingy. Fluffshot. T for minor cussing XD.


**Wooo First fanfic of mine to go on FF. net. Bet 'cha thought I was never gonna put on up, didja? Well anyway, song ficy! The song? "Could it be" By Christy Romano. This is just some random Savannah Stan fluff oneshot :) (Savannah is me XD) Bare with me if this fic sucks. I've been up all night (REALLY! I have a sleeping disorder. Thank GOD I don't go to school!). Well anyway, enjoy please!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why? Why oh why did I come? If I stayed home, I wouldn't flood the hall with tears..." She said, crying. Savannah Hackworth had broke down in tears in front of her locker. Her gray-blue eyes where red, and her face was flooded in tears. Her white cherry dress was getting soaked with tears, and her combat boots where un-zipped and almost coming off.

"I hate Valentine's day. (Sniff) Its the same thing every time..." She said. She started pulling her light golden brown hair out of a pony-tail, and two dark blue streaks of hair fell over her face.

"Damn hair..." She thought. Her hair was always in her face.

"Savannah!"

She looked down the hall to see a bright orange-haired guy in a tux running towards her. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to be shining right now.

"Hey, whats like, wrong?" He said. It was her best friend-boy, Stan Torahamu.

"Valentine's day. Thats whats wrong, I hate it! Its that stupid time of the year where everyone's fallen stupidly in love, and I just sit there watching them. Its like I'm all alone on this one damn day of the year." She said, trying to keep the new tears welding in her eyes from falling. "Why are you here with me? Why not be with Flora?"

"Dude, are you sure theres not something like, wrong with your head?" Stan said. "I didn't even ask her to the dance! I like, don't like her anymore."

"Really?"

"Like, yeah. She starts getting into me as soon as I don't like, like her. I guess its my charm." He said, winking.

"Stan, your so silly." Savannah said, zipping up her boots. She stood up.

"I guess we should be getting back to the dance..." She said, wiping her eyes. The teachers were a bit strict when it came to dances.

They started walking down the hall towards the gim. They could both hear the music playing even before they got near. They both went in.

"Geez its crowded in here." Savannah complained.

"Well thats like, a dance for ya." Stan said.

"Last dance of the night kids! Slow dance time!" Said Maxwell. He and Sandy were in charge of the music this year.

The music changed and Sandy and Maxwell went to dance with each other.

_I Know we've been, friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_and after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_now I see, you we're always with me_

"Hey Stan?" She said, turning red.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

"As long as you like, don't step on my feet with those boots." Stan said, looking at her heavy shoes.

_Could it be you and I_

_never imagined_

_could it be suddenly, I'm fallin' for you (I am fallin')_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true, That it's you (Could it be)_

_and It's you (and it's you)_

Stan took her hands and got close to her.

"I just remembered, I can't dance." Savannah said with a small laugh. She realized she was turning red again.

"Its ok, I'll like, lead." Stan said, leading her out to the dance floor.

_It's kinda funny you were, always near,_

_but who would ever thought that we'd end up here?_

_And every time I needed you, you've been there for me,_

_So now it's clear, I've been waiting for you_

_"Well this feels weird..." _Savannah thought. Sure, she had always had a crush on him, but being this close to him on the worst day ever to her? It seems Cupid decide to meddle again. Or was it Harmony?

_Could it be you and I_

_never imagined_

_could it be suddenly, I'm fallin' for you (I am fallin')_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true, That it's you (Could it be)_

_and It's you (and it's you)_

_Today is the start of the rest of our lives,_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_and it's real and its true_

_and It's just me and you_

_could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

Whoever it was, she was happy they did something. For once, this Valentine's day didn't suck.

_Could it be you and I_

_never imagined_

_could it be suddenly, I'm fallin' for you (I am fallin')_

_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_could it be that its true, That it's you (Could it be)_

_and It's you (and it's you)_

The end

---------------------

Yeah, I thought it was short to : Review please? Flames will be giggled and and used to raost marshmallows :)


End file.
